1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a large capacity paper feeding apparatus which continuously feeds a large quantity of paper to an electrophotographic copier, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large capacity paper feeding apparatus of this type is removably mounted on the side of a copier, and feeds paper to the copier. This large capacity paper feeding apparatus is moved over the floor and mounted on the side of a copier. Casters are provided at the bottom of the apparatus to smooth the movement.
However, conventionally, casters are fixed to the bottom of a large capacity paper feeding apparatus, projecting downward from the bottom of the apparatus. This causes inconvenience when the floor inclines upward to the installation place of a copier, that is, the casters contact the floor, and the paper feeding apparatus inclines and smooth mounting fails.